Oh Dear
by Till death due us part
Summary: Mr. Russia's house is much more peaceful around this time of year, isn't it?


**A little note:** I wrote this fanfiction for my own lovely Liet, you know who you are! 400 love! 3333. Anyways, even if it is after Christmas, enjoy this little Christmas-y drabble I did. I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

Lanterns were strewn about the house, a soft glow filling the rooms. The main room in Russia's house held a tree that nearly touched the ceiling, which Russia himself had cut down. Lanterns, all white, decorated the tree along with little decorations that the Baltics cut and made themselves. Ivan wanted a Christmas that would make the trembling trio 'happy'. Indeed, around this time of year Mr. Braginski's house was much more calm, quiet...Maybe even peaceful? Perhaps.

Lithuania often took advantage of this more peaceful season by decorating the entire house. He'd never decorate Mr. Russia's house to where it was overwhelming; just little tidbits here and there. The year before he put fake snow on the tree and along some tables but Russia became angry at seeing it all. So, needless to say, the Lithuanian did no such thing this time around.

Ivan's relationship with General Winter could probably only be described as ice. It was so cold, no emotion, isolating...But it was familiar in the way that it was the only thing Russia knew throughout his life. Still yearning for warmth, he'd pull other countries in with him into the bitter cold, behind that ice wall, but nothing would melt that ice. Lithuania had grown use to the cold but still yearned for what he saw past that ice. It looked so warm there.

His (Liet's) thoughts had drifted as he strung up more lanterns in the kitchen, smiling once he lit them each with a single match. Then a sudden realization pulled him from his thoughts, sending sudden worry into his mind. Oh dear. He hadn't even began dinner yet! This wasn't good. Russia had left the house a few hours ago (Liet and the others generally never questioned where Ivan would go. They learned early on not to question or be nosy into Mr. Russia's affairs. The Baltic's lives were to be known by Russia and only Russia's life was to be only known by Russia, this is how it worked.) and Russia was due to be back at the house shortly. Oh dear.

So Liet quickly began to work at a lightening speed, hoping to get their nice dinner finished before Vanya returned home. Estonia and Latvia were around the house, straightening everything up and finishing some chores. Russia would be displeased if everything wasn't perfect for this special night. If there was any small thing out of place or wrong...They knew that the tall blonde wouldn't hesitate in his punishing of them.

Lithuania prepared and cooked as fast as he could but he was not finished when he heard the large front doors swing open. He felt his heart pace quicken as a cold breeze rolled into the kitchen.

Russia was home.

Oh dear.

Estonia and Latvia both ran to the front door, dropping anything they were doing at the moment to greet Russia with a 'hello', 'welcome back', or a 'how w-was your t-trip, Mr. Russia?'

Just listening in as the Lithuanian hurried to finish the meal (Even though he knew he'd never finish on time), he could tell that Ivan was not happy. Perhaps something on his 'outing' irritated him? He could only guess, not ever knowing for sure. Some could say that the Lithuanian was as close as you could get to Russia, however, Liet would never claim to be so close. He could never possibly begin to understand the Russian. That ice wall was simply too thick to even attempt to break through; he'd probably end up hurting himself in the process of trying to do so. But, back to reality...

Having been lost in thoughts again, he didn't realize that Ivan was in the kitchen with him. He froze instinctively, as if he was caught doing something bad.

"Lithuania~" the Russian said, gazing at all of the food still in preparation. "Why is the table not set and the food ready?"

"A-Ah, I'm sorry, Russia...The t-time flew by as I decorated the house. When I noticed I hurried to cook for you..." He managed to explain without fumbling too much over his own words.

That didn't seem to matter to the Russian though. "Liet," he could feel the other man's piercing gaze upon him, causing him to tremble only slightly. Please don't be mad, please don't be mad - "Dinner, even if it is a special one for our special occasion, is to be finished on time, you know this. How else would we function without rules to follow? Why did you not ask for help?"

Oh dear. He just knew that the tall blonde would punish him for such inappropriate behavior... "A-Ah...Eduard and Raivis were busy, I did not want to bother them..."

He heard Ivan's heavy boots sound off, walking over to him. Ivan was going to hit him, wasn't he? Lithuania closed his eyes, hoping he wouldn't, but expected the worst. Ivan's reactions weren't always predictable, especially with how annoyed he sounded. And he just knew that a worried Estonia and Latvia were peeking into the kitchen, worried for him. He could usually handle himself in reaction to most of the Russian's actions but...

Instead, he felt arms wrap around his waist, nearly engulfing him in a chilly embrace.

Russia had just returned from wherever he was and it had been snowing – naturally, he was covered in it and didn't bother to shake it off when he came through the door.

Lithuania let out a gasp at how cold it felt, melting against the embrace and causing Liet's shirt to soak up cold water. "Russia!" He squeaked, "You're covered in snow!"

He heard the Russian chuckling, entertained by this, pulling the brunette closer in the big embrace. "You're so warm though, Liet."

Oh his little 'innocent' childish voice...That cute little voice masked the man drenched in misery and rage. He let out a few laughs, nervously, though he was really cold now compared to the hot kitchen. However, the longer that Ivan pressed into him, the warmer it was.

That didn't last though, seeing as how the Russian pulled away and left Liet's wet shirt exposed to the air now, causing him to shiver some. He'd have to change now.

He moved to pour the water out of the pan, boiling potatoes to soften the hard vegetable before placing them into a bowl to mash. He quickly began to talk, knowing how much Braginski hated silence... "S-So, Ivan, how are yo-" He said but stopped his sentence as he gazed over his shoulder. Ivan was no longer there or in the kitchen, for that matter. Where'd he go? Toris then looked down onto the floor and saw trails of wet foot prints, most likely from Ivan's snow covered boots, and sighed. Another mess. With his cleaning habits, he couldn't allow those wet prints to remain! Even if Vanya had created the mess, he'd still become very upset if Toris didn't quickly clean it up. Sometimes he thought that the Russian did this on purpose.

The Baltic quickly finished mashing the potatoes and sat them aside as he grabbed a towel to soak up the water. He then realized that the mess wasn't only in the kitchen. There was a trail of it leading down the hallway. The wooden hallway. That couldn't be good for wood floors! So, Lithuania quickly got to work soaking up the water, following the trail. The further on it went down the hall, the more he began to worry. He was nearing the Russian's study with every step.

Russia was most likely there. However, he needed to clean this mess up. He hurried along, going to the very end of the hallway, Ivan's study. He stopped, Russia's boots in front of him – The source of the mess. He looked up and saw a smiling Russian peering down at him. Oh dear.

He stood, holding the towel, looking up to Russia. "A-Ah, I'm sorry sir...I noticed this mess and I h-had to clean it before it ruined any of your floors..."

Russia did not speak but continued to smile before suddenly reaching out, grabbing the brunette's shoulders. 'A-Ah! He's mad!'

At least, that's what Toris had thought. It wasn't until a few moments after he felt those cold lips press against his that Ivan wasn't going to hurt him...But kiss him?

The Russian then pulled away, leaving Lithuania breathless and confused. However, Ivan only smiled, pointing up.

Liet's emerald eyes traveled up and there, hanging on the edge of the door frame was a mistletoe. He couldn't help the shy smile that spread across his features.

"I tried to find you a gift," Russia began, "But I grew frustrated. Nothing was perfect at all."

Was that why he was mad when he came through the door?

"So I got you a surprise!" Ivan chirped happily, "Did you like it?"

That was so unexpected...Lithuania smiled more. "You didn't need to get me anything, sir. T-Thank you. I did like it."

The smile on Russia's face was so sweet in return.

"So dinner is finished now, da?"

...Oh dear.


End file.
